CRZFawkz
CRZFawkz is a Canadian rapper who had been signed to the record label Flex Entertainment by fellow artist Yung Schmoobin. He left the label due to personal reasons. He is known for his song "Hong Kong 97", which due to it sharing a title with the game of the same name, has reached over 4,000 plays. He was also one of the most consistent artists in Flex. Background The CRZFawkz alias was first used when CRZFawkz started posting rap songs to his YouTube channel in Summer 2015. His first rap song that he uploaded was "60 FPS", a track about having a very fast gaming PC and a diss toward console gamers. CRZFawkz released some more songs like "Mom's Spaghetti Freestyle" and "Frickin 'Scrub" before releasing the TRASH TALKING EP in November 2015. In April 2016, CRZFawkz released his first mixtape, Ancient Frickery. This included songs like "The Street" and "Oh My God" featuring Zezus. In June 2017, CRZFawkz released his second mixtape, Lit 4 Harambe, which was followed by Fawkz-OP in December 2017, and so on. In August 2018, he released his debut studio album, My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken. Controversies Ancient Frickery In April 2016, CRZFawkz had released his debut mixtape, Ancient Frickery. The mixtape featured several uses of the derogatory word for homosexuals, and made it highly controversial and offensive. As of 2019, CRZFawkz had deleted the whole mixtape from all platforms, and also the following EP, Dem Bois Dat Dab, due to it suffering from the same problem. AOTY In October 2019, it was noted that due to CRZFawkz's huge discography compared to other members, his discography had been spamming the new releases section of AOTY. In response, CRZFawkz decided to slow down on the releases, after being suggested to. Since this event, CRZFawkz has been noticeably reducing his music releases. After the Quality Control Team had been established, CRZFawkz feared he could not release any more albums because of him thinking his music was not good enough, which was not the case. He was also concerned that he could be taken off Flex because of the kicking of artist Tom Sawyer. However, this simply was not the case, and CRZFawkz was merely overreacting. In reality, Flex were actually trying to help him with AOTY. Discography Albums *''My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken'' (2018) *''Summer Fawkz (2019) Mixtapes *''Ancient Frickery (2016) *''Lit 4 Harambe'' (2017) *''Fawkz-OP'' (2017) *''Traphell'' (2018) *''Meme Dreams'' (2018) *''Fawkz-OP II'' (2018) *''The Holy Tape'' (with Zezus) (2019) *''Ugandan Fidget Spinner Slimenite'' (2019) *''Traphell 2'' (2019) *''The Blessed Lean'' (with Zezus) (2019) *''Fawkz-OP III'' (2019) *''Whole Lotta Blue'' (2019) *''My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken 2'' (2020) EPs *''Trash Talking'' (2015) *''DEM BOIS DAT DAB'' (2016) *''Let It Mine'' (With Young Plant & Zezus) (2018) *''Autism 2'' (2018) *''Autism 3'' (2019) *''Autism 4'' (2018) *''Royalty'' (with Young Plant) (2018) *''Autism 5'' (2018) *''Autism 6'' (2019) *''Autism 7'' (2019) *''Ligma 2 (2019) *''Ligma 3 ''(2019) *''Ligma 4 (2019) *''Ligma 5'' (2019) *''Rubber Steve'' (with Young Plant) (2019) Singles Other Charted Songs Category:Rappers Category:Satirical Artists Category:Former Flex Entertainment Artists